Mobile computing devices may be configured to display video content, e.g., a movie. The video content may include premium video content and may be protected by, e.g., encryption. Prior to display, the protected video content is typically decrypted. The decrypted, i.e., unprotected, video content may then be susceptible to unauthorized copying.